


Beautiful You

by bloompom



Series: My Own Aesthetic [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, First Meetings, Fluff, Grim Reaper Lee Minho, Halloween Costumes, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Meet-Cute, Minho still loves him though, Playboy Bunny Han Jisung, Shy Lee Minho | Lee Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28769997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloompom/pseuds/bloompom
Summary: “Jesus, you did not have to shout,” Jisung replied and Minho felt his cheeks and ears burn up.“I-I’m sorry,” He apologized, nibbling his lower lip again. When he looked back up to the boy, he saw him smiling. That heart-shaped smile that made Minho fall all over again. He did not even realize what he was doing when the cloth between them fell and the red light flashed on top of them, signaling that he pressed the button.He stared at Jisung taking in the cute boy’s appearance now that the black cloth is gone between them. He had these red bunny ears perched-up on his head, brunette hair styled perfectly to the side, he’s wearing make-up,oh fuck, he’s fucking beautiful.His black silk button-up has three unbuttoned buttons at the top with a silver necklace glistening against his beautiful bronze skin, andare those leather jeans??? I’m actually about to die.Beautiful Doom Part 2
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: My Own Aesthetic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Beautiful You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this took a reaaaaaaally long time and I'm so sorry for that TT_TT I'm sorry if there are a lot of mistakes too, I admittedly rushed posting this for Valentine's Day and haven't reread everything again. I won't make this long cause you guys waited enough for this sjfjskjf I hope you enjoy reading!!

Minho is just living his damn life as a dance major when a cute boy decided to make himself known by being so goddamn adorable. It’s not even his fault, really. He was just simply doing his thing in one of his dance class when said boy, knocked on their studio’s door looking for Felix, cheeks and ears turning red because of the attention that the class gave him for the interruption he caused. Minho was just ready to give him everything and anything that he’d ask for right then and there.

So maybe it was Felix’s fault after all.

“I’m telling you Jinnie, he’s way too adorable to be real,” Minho groaned in their college dorm room, ranting to his roommate about the said magical encounter for... he does not know how many times if he’s being honest.

It has been a few days since he saw the cute guy in their class. He was tempted to ask Felix about him but he’s pretty sure Felix is just going to tease him as if his life depended on it with how much bullshit Minho gave him from pinning over Chan.

“Why are you suddenly in a gay panic anyway? _The Lee Minho_ , winking at every breathing creature that he passes to, is shy because of a cute boy? Make that make sense,” Hyunjin said, not even giving him a glance as he chose his outfit for the upcoming halloween party that one of their friends, Changbin, is going to host.

“You don’t understand,” Minho groaned as he buried his face on the couch of their dorm room, feeling his cheeks turn red just remembering the _adorable_ surprised look that the cute boy had when everyone looked at him.

“I just saw him and I immediately wanted to bring him home and meet my kids,” he heard Hyunjin gasp.

“He’s _that_ cute?” Hyunjin poked his head from his room seemingly shocked that Minho was ready to introduce someone to his cats.

His best friend's reaction made him think, he looked up and met Hyunjin’s eyes and looked up at the ceiling, trying to remember the cute boy again. He felt his cheeks and ears heat up with the memory.

“Oh my god, you’re blushing!!” His roommate announced, his mouth covered with his right hand while the other was pointing at him, accusing.

Minho groaned again and went back to burying his face on their couch. 

“We have to at least ask Lixie his name!” Hyunjin said and went to the couch to shake Minho.

“I can’t! That’s going to be the end of me!” He said, muffled by the couch. He heard the other snort.

“Well, that’s your karma. I already told you to stop teasing Lixie about Chan Hyung,” He can practically feel Hyunjin rolling his eyes before he hears a huff beside him. He peeked at what his best friend was doing and he saw him on the phone.

“What are you doing?” Minho said, narrowing his eyes on the younger. Before the other can even answer, they heard a beep coming from his phone, signaling that someone had texted him. 

He saw a smile slowly bloom on the taller’s face “Han Jisung,” 

“What?”

“That’s his name, Han Jisung,”

“Wha- you asked Lix?!!” Minho sat up from their couch to glare at the other.

“No! I messaged Chan Hyung, since we all know they have some kind of relationship, I figured maybe he knows Felix’s roommate,” Hyunjin explained

“Oh my god you’re the best!” Minho jumped on the boy on the ground and hugged him.

“I know, I’m just perfect you know,” the comment made Minho scrunch his nose up and separate from his roommate.

  
  


~ ~ ~

Knowing the cute boy’s name, turns out, was completely useless when you’re too scared to _actually_ talk to the boy. Minho tried, he really did. The rare times he saw Jisung on the university field, always ended up with him standing on his seat and making his way to where Jisung was. But _things_ happen all the time, unfortunately. Like Jisung being too cute that day, he’d actually die if he talked to him, or Jisung looked too good that day that Minho’s knees got too weak to let him walk.

“Why am I even friends with you?” Hyunjin asked when Minho defended himself with the same exact excuse he told the younger why he did not just approach Jisung when he saw him at the university cafeteria. 

“Dude if you just saw how adorable he looked on his oversized hoodie with actual fucking sweater paws you’d understand my struggles!!!” Minho wailed, dropping his body dramatically on their couch. He heard the younger scoff before slapping his butt.

“Move your whipped ass to the other side of the couch or I’ll actually kick you out,” Minho glared at the younger with a pout before sitting himself up, grabbing a few pieces of chips from the younger's hand before finally giving his attention to the movie that was playing in front of them. They watched the movie silently for a few minutes before Hyunjin broke it again with a question.

“Do you have your costume ready for tomorrow?” He asked with a mouth full of chips. Minho scrunched his nose up in disgust before wiping away the crumbs from the corner of the younger’s mouth.

“I do, I got everything I need yesterday,” He leaned against the back of the couch with a sigh, genuinely troubled with his feelings for the cute boy. He knows it sounds kind of dumb, how they haven’t even actually talked yet, but he does feel the butterflies on his stomach every time he sees him, like a teenager with a crush. He has never felt this whipped for someone before and he actually wants to make a move and try his best to be liked back but he just doesn't know when and how to do it. 

“Hyung, why don’t you join me on that thing tomorrow? You know the speed date?” Hyunjin asked, facing the elder now with his legs crossed in front of him.

“You just called me whipped for Jisung and now you want me to join a speed date?” Minho asked in disbelief.

“No! I mean, you can just do it as a practice. How to start a conversation and stuff, plus the rules said you don’t have to actually go on a date with anyone as long as you don’t press the red button so you’re all good.” Hyunjin explained, grabbing more chips to stuff his face with. Minho thought about the suggestion and it does make sense, he can try and talk to strangers with the getting to know conversation.

“Okay,” Minho agreed and Hyunjin beamed at him, before moving his attention back to the movie. Minho did the same and they stayed like that for a few hours, troubles about the cute boy temporarily forgotten.

~ ~ ~

It was when he was inside the booth that Minho realized that this is actually a very dumb idea. Minho did know how to start a conversation, knew how to approach people and be friends with them, he just loses all of his common sense when the cute boy was near him.

A figure going inside the booth snapped him out of his regrets, cackling when he saw just who was standing in front of him. “Minho Hyung?!” Felix whisper yelled when he recognizes the laugh from the other side of the cloth, ears, and cheeks turning red. “What the hell are you doing here?!” Felix groaned, urge to go behind the cloth to smack his Hyung until he stops laughing, strong but the hope of seeing Chan and having a date with him stronger. He knows that doing the former will disqualify him from the event.

“Oh my god, Chan is here!” Minho realizes, eyes going wide. 

“Yes, and I actually want to have a date with him that’s why I’m here. Now why are _you_ here?!” Felix asked again hands on his hips. The question made Minho choke on his laugh, now it was his turn to blush.

“Hyunjin dragged me here, he’s also looking for Jeongin and I don’t have anything to do too so..” he trailed off. _Definitely not because I wanted to practice talking to your cute roommate,_ his mind supplied making him blush darker.

He heard Felix scoff as he fixes his costume already not paying attention to the older. 

_“Times up!”_ the host announces and they bid each other goodbye. Before Felix went out of the booth, he turned and looked back to his Hyung, a shit eating grin playing on his face. “Oh by the way Hyung, Jisung is here too,” he said before completely walking out. 

_Wha- WHAT???_

~ ~ ~

Fidgeting and sweating, Minho realizes, is nowhere near fun. Ever since Felix walked out of his booth, Minho cannot function. He doesn’t even know how many strangers already came in since the freckled boy left. _What did he mean Jisung is here? Like at-the-party-here or at-the-speed-date-here??? And how the fuck did he know about Jisung??? Hwang Hyunjin I’m going to strangle you!!_ He cursed in his head, absentmindedly nibbling his lower lip.

_“Get inside your booths please!”_ The host outside announces and soon another figure is walking in his booth.

“Hi, I’m Jisung and I have commitment issues.” The guy that walked in introduced and Minho just about malfunctioned right on the spot. He knows that Jisung kept on talking but he cannot hear anything. Everything just stopped around Minho as he stared at the cute boy in front of him. _He’s wearing a fucking playboy bunny costume, what the actual fuck???_

“Uhm, is you- not speaking, mean that you’re not interested?” Jisung asked as he shifted awkwardly on his feet. Minho snapped out at the question.

“NO!” Minho answered-- _shouted_ back the boy, _Him? Not interested???_

“Jesus, you did not have to shout,” Jisung replied and Minho felt his cheeks and ears burn up. _Minho, what the fuck is wrong with you?!_

“I-I’m sorry,” He apologized, nibbling his lower lip again. When he looked back up to the boy, he saw him smiling. That heart-shaped smile that made Minho fall all over again. He did not even realize what he was doing when the cloth between them fell and the red light flashed on top of them, signaling that he pressed the button.

He stared at Jisung taking in the cute boy’s appearance now that the black cloth is gone between them. He had these red bunny ears perched-up on his head, brunette hair styled perfectly to the side, _he’s wearing make-up, oh fuck, he’s fucking beautiful._ His black silk button-up has three unbuttoned buttons at the top with a silver necklace glistening against his beautiful bronze skin, and _are those leather jeans??? I’m actually about to die._

“You pressed it,” Jisung said, staring back at him like he cannot believe what just happened. _Why the hell when he looks like that??_

Minho cleared his throat before introducing himself, “I, uhm, I’m Lee Minho,” _Real smooth Minho._ His brain chastises when he stuttered from saying his own name.

“You pressed it,” Jisung repeated making the older giggle. _God, how can he be so cute?_

“Yeah, I did,” Minho replied back, a smile on his face.

“Why- did you not hear me when I came in?” He asked again, trying to make sure. Ponting at the entrance of the booth trying to emphasize what he just said. 

“I did,” Minho answer still with that dumb smile.

“Are you drunk then?” Jisung asked with a confused look on his face which made him laugh out loud.

“No, I’m not,” Minho answered after he calmed down still a dumb smile on his face.

“Then what’s wrong with you?” Jisung said with a little bit of chuckle. _His smile is really pretty,_ Minho’s brain supplied again.

“Nothing,” _that’s a lie,_ “I pressed it because I wanted to.” Minho continued, ignoring the dumb side of his brain. Jisung stared at him again, his cheeks slowly turning crimson as he digested what Minho said.

“You...Me?” Jisung asked, pointing at himself.

Minho nodded, giggling at how cute the younger is. It made Jisung blush darker, _Oh god, you’re really cute,_ Minho thought not knowing he actually said it out loud making the younger blush more.

“So uhm,” Minho started again, rubbing the back of his head. Jisung looked up at him, waiting for what he was about to say. _Come on, ask him out!!_

“How does Saturday night sound?” He asked with a small smile, still a little cautious cause they literally just met today.

“It’s a date,” Jisung replied with a smile, and Minho beamed. _I’m actually going on a date with him!!_ His brain cheered.

  
  


“I’m actually going on a date with him!” Minho groaned face buried again on their dorm couch.

“Why do you sound like you’re dying?” Hyunjin asked plopping down on Minho’s legs, not bothering to ask the older to move. Minho huffed with the weight but he did not move form his spot.

“That’s cause I am!” Minho is admittedly being too dramatic. Jisung and him exchanged numbers before they left the party, talking for a few hours on the backyard of Changbin’s house. Jisung was lovely, he’s beautifull inside and out and it only made Minho’s heart beat faster causing his stomach to turn too.

“He’s just wonderful Jinnie. I don’t know, I think I like him too much,” Minho sighed as he stared at the television in front of him, not at all absorbing anything that is happening on the movie.

“Isn’t that a good thing then? You actually know you like him, he’s Felix’s bestfriend so I’m sure he’s a great person, what’s the problem?” Hyunjin asked, moving around so Minho’s legs are rested above his thighs.

“What if he doesnt like me after the date?” He whispered, hoping no one heard him but of course, Hyunjin did. He felt the other shift around again, ending up beside him. They both moved around to get comfortable, cuddling each other on their couch. 

“Hyungie, as someone that have known you for years I think I have the right to say that you’re a wonderful person. Yes, your personality is shitty sometimes,” Minho hit him making him giggle, “But that’s just you, you would never hurt someone intentionally, you’re too soft for that. I’m sure he’ll like you,” Minho sighed before burrying his face on the younger’s neck. Minho barely showed anyone his vulnerable side. Having friends that are much younger than him, he’s used to be that person that everyone relies to and never the other way around. Hyunjin is younger than him yes, but that did not stop the younger on making him feel like he can rely on him too when he’s having troubles. Maybe that’s just why they have stayed together for years.

“Thank you jinnie,” he mumbled against the younger’s clothes. He just received a hum in return and felt him squeeze him closer. They stayed there for a few more hours like always, giving each other the comfort that they needed.

~ ~ ~

Planning a first date, turns out, is a rather hard job when you’re both college students with jobs and inconsiderate professors. It has been two weeks since the Saturday that they planned passed but they still haven’t had an opportunity to have the date that they both promised. They did stay in contact though, getting close through late night talks and messages, even facetime each other when they both find a time that they are able to. 

It was incredibly easy to get comfortable with Jisung. Making each other laugh, giving and asking advice when they have troubles, sharing childhood memories and other important things that they mindlessly talk about at 2:00 am instead of finishing the essays that they needed to do. All of it just made the older fall for the cute boy more and Minho is not even scared of falling.

> _Jisung 🐰🤍_
> 
> Hyung, I’m so sorry again for yesterday :((
> 
> _Minho ⛏🖤_
> 
> It’s okay Jisungie, we can just reschedule it
> 
> How’s felix? Is he feeling better?
> 
> _Jisung 🐰🤍_
> 
> Yes! Chan Hyung is here to take care of him too ^^
> 
> Oh! Are you busy right now?
> 
> _Minho⛏🖤_
> 
> Just doing some homework, why?
> 
> _Jisung 🐰🤍_
> 
> At your dorm?
> 
> _Minho ⛏🖤_
> 
> Yes...?
> 
> Why?
> 
> _seen 00:00_
> 
> Sungie ??
> 
> ??
> 
> _delivered 00:00_

Minho did not give any thought to Jisung’s weird behavior. Talking for more than two weeks gave him enough impression that the younger has his weird sides too which Minho believes makes him much more adorable than what is humanly possible. He went back to his essay that is due tomorrow morning in his first class. He was almost done with his work when the doorbell rang on his and Hyunjin’s dorm room. The younger is currently out with Jeongin since they have confessed their feelings to each other at the booth at the party. He stood up and made his way to the door, revealing a much flushed and bunched up squirrel on his front door.

“Sungie?! What are you doing here? It’s freezing outside!!” Minho exclaimed, pulling the younger inside their apartment. It was already the middle of November and the temperature had significantly dropped since the halloween party. He saw the younger’s eyes lit up, the only part of his face that can be seen because of the red scarf that he is wearing. “Hot Chocolate!!” He cheered, muffled by the scarf but still understood by the older.

Minho reached out for the plastic bag with the hot chocolates and placed it on their living room coffee table, looking back to the younger after. He was already removing his scarf and coat and carefully placing them in the back of the couch, beaming at the older after. Minho stared at him, a smile slowly making its way on the frown on his face with how worried he is for the younger. Jisung immediately noticed this and made his way to the older with a pout and puppy dog eyes. 

“Hyung..” He said, dragging the first syllable of the word and pressing his body closer to Minho. “It’s so cold outside you have to keep me warm at least,” When Minho did not move, Jisung looked up at him and grabbed both of his arms to wrap them around himself. Minho let out a huff from the younger’s antics and shook his head with an eye roll, finally enveloping Jisung in a hug, rubbing the younger’s back with his hands in an attempt to make him feel warmer. 

“You’re an idiot,” Minho said, burying his face on the younger’s hair and inhaling his scent. 

“You still like me though,” Jisung said, words muffled by Minho’s hoodie. He felt his ears and neck go red at Jisung’s confidence. He really shouldn’t have told him that when they were on a facetime call. But can you really blame him when Jisung was munching on a cheesecake that Felix bought him, puffy cheeks full of the desert while making his eyes wide, eyebrows up on his forehead while doing a goofy dance that made Minho want to dive himself into his phone just to pepper the younger with kisses?

Minho squeezed Jisung before letting him go, making the younger giggle. He looked at the mess on the coffee table in front of them, different kinds of papers all over the place. The unfinished essay currently staring at them from Minho’s laptop.

“You’re not yet done with the essay?” Jisung asked, making himself comfortable on the couch. Minho shook his head no before placing himself in front of the computer, hovering his hands on the keyboard.

“Finish it first then, I’ll wait for you,” Jisung reached out for the plastic and placed the two hot chocolates on the table, a cake box beside it. He removed the cover of one of the cups, ripping the packet of marshmallow that came with it open and pouring it on the hot chocolate after. He stirred it after, frown forming on his face, fully concentrated at what he's doing. Minho stared at him the whole time, a small smile threatening to form on his face. _God how can he be this cute??? This should not be real!!_

Minho reached out and pinched the other’s cheek at the thought, making Jisung jump on his seat, looking back at him with wide eyes. “Hyung! What if the hot chocolate spilled?!” He groaned out pouting at the older before slapping his hands away from his face.

Minho just chuckled at him, forcing his attention back to his essay. Jisung continued on making the _perfect hot chocolate, Hyung!!!_ And they sat there for a few more minutes in silence. 

  
  
  


A few hours later, hot chocolate long gone from the cups, cheesecake halfway eaten, bodies tangled on the couch, and Minho’s essay still missing that conclusion, Minho realizes that there’s absolutely nothing to worry about. Jisung liked him too, Minho doubts if it’s as much as he likes the other but Jisung told him it is, and who is he to not believe his words?

Jisung broke the silence a few minutes after their second horror movie of the night ended. “So, you still after my soul Hyungie?” He said with a grin, his face hovered over Minho’s. He let out a chuckle before giving the other a smirk.

“I don’t know, does bunny want that?” Jisung let out a squeak, cheeks and ears turning red and eyes going wide. He buried his face at the older’s neck after, groaning a _Hyuuuuuung_ against the other’s skin, making Minho laugh out loud.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooo much for those who waited for this, I hope you enjoyed Minho's POV of the story and the before and after of what happened at the party. Beautiful Doom is one of my most loved fics so I really hope I gave this justice. (please let me know your opinions about this too )
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated as always!! It really makes my day ❤️
> 
> you can find me on my [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/bloomyy) if you prefer anonimity!!
> 
> with lots of love,
> 
> -Bloom ❀


End file.
